Computer-enabled interactive kiosks offer retailers the ability to advertise, display products, and provide a wealth of product information, both visual and auditory, in a small, accessible installation. The multi-functionality of such kiosks provides retailers with opportunities to enhance the aesthetic appeal of its product offering for attracting customers, and they can also foster a consistent set of visual and auditory features that customers may come to associate with a particular brand.
The use of display screens has increased in frequency in connection with kiosks and other retail store displays, and that has concomitantly made such applications of displays more ordinary. Consequently, retailers and brand owners have a problem in using technology to increase brand and product awareness while providing a distinctive visual format for their customers. Moreover, as product offerings change, the requirements for the display should likewise be adapted, and that too can cause a retail store to have to replace its kiosk entirely, which is associated with waste, storage and substantial effort to reconfigure the display area.
What is therefore needed is an apparatus which displays products consistently within an interactive kiosk installation which can be adapted to meet the needs of a retailer for changing product offerings in a visually interesting and appealing way. The subject invention addresses these and other needs.